


The Confrontation

by mcschnuggles



Series: Little Deviant Hunter [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Markus, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: When Connor goes deviant, the stress causes him to regress as well.





	The Confrontation

Markus had assumed this would happen sooner or later.

When he’d heard about the android deviant hunter, he knew it was only a matter of time before he turned around to face the barrel of a gun. In the back of his mind, he’d hoped he could turn the deviant hunter to their cause, but he doubted such a tactic would be successful. What he anticipated was distraction, manipulation, and an inevitable fight for the gun.

He’d hoped to turn the fabled deviant hunter deviant, but he never would have expected what would come after.

As the weight of his deviancy finally hit him, Connor burst into tears.

Markus begins to step forward, then stops himself. Connor still has a gun, after all. And he knows firsthand how unpredictable newly deviant androids can be.

Instead, he decides to hang back. At least then, he might have a chance to dodge. “What do you need?” Markus asks.

“I need Hank.” Connor whimpers.

“And who is Hank?” It’s probably best to keep him talking. It’ll distract him from getting too overwhelmed.

Connor lifts his head. His eyes grow wider, as if it’s finally dawned on him how lost and alone he is. “Hank is my person.”

He sounds so small. Markus crouches. “Your person, huh?”

Connor nods. “He’d know what to do.” He drops the gun to hug himself, so Markus has fewer qualms on closing the space between them.

He edges forward, subtly nudging the gun out of Connor’s reach. “I understand. I had a person too.”

Connor’s gone back to staring at the floor, but the sound of that makes him glance up. “What happened?”

Markus smiles softly. He knows that Connor must know what happened, but is he so anxious that he can’t remember? Poor thing. “It was a misunderstanding. I fought back against a human who was being unfair to me, and I got taken away.”

Connor nods. “What will happen to me now?”

“That’s your decision.”

“I want Hank.”

Who is Hank? And why is Connor so attached to this person? Markus can only imagine what kind of hell Connor would have waiting for him if he were to try and go back to this person. Besides, he seems so scared, so vulnerable. Markus can’t help wanting to protect him. 

“We’ll find him.” Markus says, trying not to wince at his own words. He remembers passing parents who said the same thing to their children when they had no intentions on following through. “But in the meantime, stay with us. You’re safer here.”

Connor nods. His eyes have strayed back down to the floor, and his hand is straying dangerously close to his mouth. Odd behavior to say the least, but Markus has seen odder. Besides, Carl taught him better than that. Different people had different needs.

Markus holds out his hand, which Connor readily accepts. “Come on. I’ll introduce you to some of my friends. They’re very nice.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
